foxhoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova Romanii Uprising (Event)
The Nova Romanii Uprising '''refers to the uprising of the fascist organization Nova Romanii and their subsequent conflicts with Seventh Heaven. History After the United States was split into city-states, a city-state under the name Camp A.C.E. rose in what was formerly the New England area. The established was formed from former law enforcement officers and soldiers. However, due to the influence of The Behemoth, the city-state quickly became corrupt. Soon, defections were a regular occerance, and from this was established the Nova Romanii faction. The military effectiveness of Divinum's operation was unprecedented. Divinum was an extraordinarily effective leader and general, targeting the already limited resources in the city-state and placing timed bombs in target areas, as well as car bombs in the few police cars left running. If a soldier was caught working for the enemy, they were tortured and killed, along with any relatives they may have, ensuring loyalty to the cause. After the capture of a high-ranking Lieutenant, Lieutenant Baker, he was water-boarded until he agreed to work as an informant for the Nova Romanii. Through his information, the Nova Romanii began planning for a final attack on the central base of the Camp A.C.E. police force. Divinum gave the orders to Mortem to make the headquarters "the Pandemonium", effectively requesting it be burned, bombed, and razed. In a final attack, the Nova Romanii ransacked the headquarters and burned officers alive with flamethrowers. They also deployed sarin after the operation to kill any life still inside. After the attack, they captured top leaders of the movement, including Lieutenant Weider, who was previously captured, and held a public execution. They were made to turn in their weapons, and were all shot in the head by their own guns—a representation of their government failing, with the only blame being on them. For Police Chief Benedict, he was placed in the guillotine, shot in the jaw, and beheaded, to mimic Robespierre. Unbeknownst to Divinum, a counter-resistance was forming due to his brutality. Seventh Heaven was a newly formed armed forces of deserters to Divinum's cause and mercenaries. Led by Nick Hylton, a Admiral in the United States Navy before the the final war, they sought out Noak for his combat prowess. However, they expected resistance. After the brutality of Divinum's attack, Noak began to rethink his allegiance to Divinum. Wanting to split, he paired with Hylton and deserts from Divinum's army with his allies. Divinum listed Noak as the top "Enemy to the People" and formed a unit, the Tribunes, exclusively to hunt down and slaughter Noak and his family. The newly formed collective fled Camp A.C.E. and took refuge in the nearby city-state, the People's Republic of New Connecticut, or PRNC. They were welcomed by the President, Thomas Gaviria, with open arms, as they, too, lived under the threat of Divinum. It was here that they learned that Divinum was armed with nuclear weapons and that PRNC had been living under the threat of a bombing since Divinum took power, and unless they conceded to his demands, they would become nuclear waste. The clock was ticking from then on, and Seventh Heaven became the official military of the PRNC—which was small, but formidable—combining with their current military, with Noak and Nick at the head. The operations against the Nova Romanii began. Their plan was multi-staged, developed by Noak. In order to truly drive out Divinum, they needed to operate from within the city-state of Camp A.C.E, however, it was fully controlled by the Nova Romanii. Rather than foolishly attempt to take it back by force, Noak assembled a force specialized in stealth, infiltration, and deception. Affectionately labeling them his "eyes and ears", Noak inspired loyalty within them, and named then his Valkyries. The first operation was them to gain the trust of Divinum. They approached the Nova Romanii under the guise of renouncing their pledge to Seventh Heaven, and to gain his trust, they gave him real intel: that Seventh Heaven had fled to the PRNC and were now a sizable military force. Noak knew that despite his claims, Divinum did not want to use a nuclear bomb on the PRNC and would only as a last resort. A nuclear bomb would make the land irradiated and kill large amounts of wildlife and crop, as well as people, leaving it a barren wasteland, with no populace to lead and rally. This was confirmed when Valkyries sent back intel suggesting that Divinum would rather negotiate with the PRNC, then assault it later. So ensued a "cold war" between the two city-states, with the Nova Romanii attempting to gain the trust of Seventh Heaven and the PRNC, and with the PRNC deep in planning to topple Divinum's empire. After some time, Noak planned an assassination attempt on Visum, Divinum's second in command. The attempt was carefully planned, but was foiled when Valkyries were discovered communicating with Seventh Heaven. In a massive retaliation, Divinum bombed a neighboring city-state and close ally of the PRNC, the Confederation of Connecticut, several times with nuclear weapons, completely eradicating any life there. He publicly hung the Valkyries, dosed them in gasoline, and burned the bodies. He addressed Seventh Heaven publicly and warned them that if they did not act within a week, he would not hesitate to repeat the same on their city-state. The safety of the PRNC and their own soldiers became a priority for Seventh Heaven, and in a desperate attempt to regain the city-state, they pushed forward into Nova Romanii territory. '''HISTORY IS A WIP. Conflict TBA Outcome TBA Category:Major Events Category:Lore Category:Seventh Heaven Category:Nova Romanii Category:Rescind Cinematic Universe